Tarpu Graveris
by Trueloveaddict-ally
Summary: Life was normal for Alice Cullen and the rest of her family. Well, at least as normal as it can be for a family of vampires. But when something strange comes to the small town of Forks, Washington, the Cullen's had no idea what hit them. A/B
1. Chapter One

Hey. So for those of you who are reading my other story as well, I decided to take a break from it for a little while. I'm hoping once this idea is out of my head, I'll be able to move back to the other story. This story is an Alice and Bella pairing so if you don't like that, don't read. Most of the story should be in Alice's POV. Um… oh yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ideas.

Chapter One

It all started that one rainy night in Forks, Washington. When I had decided to go walk around town, I hadn't expected to find much. Oh, but I did.

My boots squeaked as I walked through the small moonlit town. Other than my shoes, the town was quiet; certain tranquility filled the air. It was very peaceful, especially with the soft glow the moon cast. I was about to turn the corner back to where I had parked my car when I saw a brief vision. An eerie green light flashed in front of the Forks library. Just as I came out of the vision, a bright flash lit up the space around the building in front of me. I hurriedly sped around the building to find… nothing. That's odd, I thought to myself. I had turned into the small square that was in front of the town library.

The library was an old building. It had large marble steps and two statues of lions sitting at each side of the stairs.

Wait a minute. I ran up to the statues and look closely. On the stomach of the lion, fastly fading from my sight, which was pretty weird, was a series of words which glowed a soft green. It read, "Liūto statula, klausyk mano komandą. Padidėja tada, kai esate pašaukti. Gulbė. IšimtaI." I didn't recognize the language, but it seemed slightly familiar. Once the letters had completely faded, I realized there was a sheen of what looked like oil in the shape of a handprint. The same mark was on the other statues stomach as well.

I sniffed around the statues and noticed a fairly new scent that smelled faintly of the African safari. Weird. I ran back to my car at vampire speed and quickly turned it on. Whatever did that most likely wasn't human. The question was, whether or not I wanted anyone else in my family to know.

As I drove out of the town, debating what to do, someone stood lurking in the shadows, watching. Waiting. I might've noticed if I wasn't so preoccupied. Too late now.

A/N: Alright, I know. Short chapter. But, I wanted to see what you guys thought and it seemed like a good first chapter to me. In case you couldn't tell, this was Alice's point of view. Please leave me a review. I would like to see what you think.

-Ally


	2. Chapter Two

Hey. Well, I was disappointed because I didn't get any reviews and quite a few visitors, but then someone reviewed. Wahoo! Thanks Dani for being the only person to review my first chapter so far, even though I can't really reply to you. I'm hoping more chapters will mean more reviews, but oh well. Oh, and Jasper is mated to an character I made up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas.

Chapter Two

**Alice POV**

After I got home, I knew I would tell everyone. Although it didn't seem threatening, I couldn't risk it.

When I walked in the house, I saw everyone already in the living room. It seems Edward heard me thinking. I walked over to the couch and sat down, thinking back to what happened.

"So," Carlisle said, breaking the silence. "What did you see Alice?"

I explained how I was walking through the town when I saw that light.

"It was the strangest thing. These letters were literally glowing on those statues. And there was this weird handprint over where the words had been," I said, thinking it over.

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you mean 'where the words had been'?"

"Well, they faded away," I stated. "Even I couldn't see them, which I think is really weird."

I let what I had said sink in. My family's faces ranged from shock to boredom. The boredom being from Rosalie.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" she asked.

"Just keep an eye out for anything strange."

Having handled the situation for now, Carlisle went back upstairs to his office. The rest of my family went off to do their own things leaving me to my thoughts.

**Bella POV (Earlier that evening)**

I had finally decided it was time to move to another town. The people in Phoenix were starting to get suspicious of me. So here I was in the rainiest town in the U.S., the town of Forks, Washington. I looked around the small town around me. There didn't seem to be many people around and there were several old looking buildings. Perfect. First things first though.

I quickly ran through the neighborhood I was in to the library. After discreetly looking around, I walked to the computers and slung my backpack with my few belongings in it onto the floor. First I looked up the residents of the town I was staying in. Several people fit what I was looking except for the fact that none of them had ever been divorced. I was about to give up, when I came across a Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police.

He was married and divorced to a person named Renee, who was currently living in Jacksonville, Florida. She was now married to a baseball player named Phil. This was the perfect person! Guess my name was now Bella Swan. Onto the next task.

I was just leaving the library, headed to Charlie's house, when I noticed the statues in front of the library doors. This town was just too perfect. There has to be a catch. Oh well, I'd worry about that later.

I quickly ran into the tree line and pulled out my doodler, as I liked to call it. Basically, it was a refillable pen with ink that was, well, a bit special. I made it myself.

I quickly scribbled on my jeans and put my pen back in my pocket. Closing my eyes, I focused on the ink on my pants. I opened my eyes and noticed my words glowing slightly before it faded. Grinning, I quickly ran off in the direction of Charlie's house, running much, much faster than before. I arrived at the Chief's house in a few minutes.

I took a minute to come up with what I was going to say. When I was ready, I walked up to the door and knocked. A middle aged man opened the door. He had short brownish hair and tired brown eyes.

"Can I help you?"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Bella. I work with a local roofing agency and was wondering if you were experiencing any problems?" I asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he waved me inside. He led me out back before showing me where his roof problem was. I pretended to be very interested and when he was done, I pretended to have forgotten my business card with my phone number on it. Oh well, I remembered my "pen". I quickly scribbled onto his hand and stepped back. Luckily, he didn't look at his hand before I walked out of the house and closed the door. When I was outside I closed my eyes and searched for the ink. After locating it, I focused on it and opened my eyes again.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Charlie opened the door again, this time looking slightly dazed. He looked me over before recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Bella!" he greeted, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're staying with me."

I hugged him back.

"I'm glad too Ch-Dad."

That would take some getting used to. I hated doing this to another person, but I needed to come up with an excuse to be here. It was a small town and people would talk if they knew I was here alone.

He dragged me into the house and pulled me upstairs into what I assumed was the guest bedroom.

"You can sleep here. Oh, and I'll get you enrolled for high school. You'll start on Monday, so you have a day to explore before your first day. I'll let you unpack."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I quickly through my things into and onto the dresser in the corner, before running downstairs to find Charlie sitting in the living room watching TV. I coughed to get his attention.

"Um, I'm going to head out now. You know, get a look around town," I said kind of nervously.

He nodded. "Okay, just don't get back too late."

I ran out the door before realizing I was still going really fast. Oops. I quickly closed my eyes and focused on the ink in my jeans again. I opened my eyes and continued running, this time at a much slower pace. When I finally got to the library I closed my eyes again, focusing on the tattoo that was on my back, hidden by my T-shirt. I opened my eyes and felt the surge of power running through me.

I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes to the sudden clarity. I heard a car on the freeway blaring its music. I flashed quickly to the statues and hurriedly scribbled the words out on both of their stomachs. After both were written down, I focused on my hands and made a print over each of the words. The green light flashed brightly before it dimmed. Wait. I cocked my head to the side, listening carefully. Fast, inhumanly fast, footsteps were coming towards me. Crap.

I dashed towards a building across the square and ran up the wall onto the roof and crouched down, just in time as a blur flew around the corner, stopping in front of the still glowing statues. How could you be so careless, my mind screamed at me.

The figure, a girl by the looks of it was studying the statues. She turned around and I had to bite my lip to keep from gasping.

She had short spiky black hair that framed her face. Her eyes were a strange golden color and she was very pale. She was beautiful.

She quickly ran around the corner to a yellow Porsche while I followed quietly. I simply had to meet her again. Maybe she went to the high school. I watched as she drove away into the night. I hopped off of the roof and landed on the pavement in a crouch. I would see her again.

A/N: So, what do you think? The chapter is longer than the first. Please review, it makes me happy. Oh, and Bella isn't a vampire, she is something else. I'm not going to tell you what language I'm using yet. Thanks for reading. (SECOND NOTE ADDED 9/29/12: I noticed a mistake, but I'll try to finish my next chapter tomorrow.)

-Ally


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey guys. Um, sorry for not having updated in so long. I could list a bunch of excuses, but I'm not going to. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3

After having watched the girl drive away, I spent the rest of the night running around town, 'decorating' more statues. Of course, I was more careful this time, but I saw no more people.

It was around nine in the morning when I finished and arrived back at the house. Charlie was nowhere to be found when I walked in. I quickly focused on my tattoo and the released the power. I sighed and leaned on the wall until the dizziness passed. Running upstairs, I located the bathroom and stripped off my clothes.

The heat of the spray relaxed the muscles in my back. After washing my hair with some of what I'm sure is Charlie's shampoo, I shut off the water. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel from the closet and dried myself off. I glanced at the mirror.

My tattoo swirled around my left shoulder blade in a complex weave of curls and vines. In the center was a small crest I designed myself. It was there to remind me of who I was.

I shook my head to disperse the memories. I would not dwell on that now.

After dressing, I explored the house for a while. It was relatively clean, with lots of space, but no food. I would have to fix that. Since it was Sunday, I should probably go shopping. I would need food and supplies for school.

Grabbing some money I found in the freezer, I headed out the door, not bothering to lock it behind me. After summoning my tattoo, I took off into the forest, whipping by trees with my hair blowing out behind me. While I was running, I came across several scent trails, several deer, a mountain lion, and a rabbit, but also several strange scents, all with several flavors and an underlying sweetness. I would have to check that out after I went shopping.

When I finished shopping, which I admit was terrible, mainly because everyone was staring at me, I ran back home to drop off the groceries. After quickly putting them in the fridge and various cupboards, I bounded up the stairs to my room.

Opening the door, which squeaked annoyingly, I rummaged around my backpack, looking for my pen. Once I found it, it was in the back pocket, I shook it a couple times before scribbling on my hand the phrase "Apsaugos, apsaugoti kūno ir proto. Aktyvuoti nurodymu." It would be useful just in case I ran into something unusual. A jagged scar on my thigh had me wary of approaching anything unprotected.

Once the ink dried, I lept out my window and landed on the ground, grass crunching beneath my feet. Retracing my steps, I promptly came upon the sweet scents again. I slowly walked down the trail, ranging my senses out as far as I could. I was crouched down, crawling through the brush when I arrived at a large white house. Well, more like a mansion, but it was huge, at least three stories, with lots of glass paneling and an old timey feel to it.

The sweet scents were all around the house, lathering in the strange smell. I stopped with my visual observations and started listening. I could hear someone moving around the opposite side of the house I was currently on. A sweet high pitched humming could be heard coming from one of the upper floors. Entranced, I looked around me, before deciding the coast was clear, and darted through the small circular yard, up a thick tree and around the house in under 2 seconds.

The soft humming stopped halfway through my dash. I heard the hummer run to the window presumably, because I heard a window open, and just had time to jump behind the main part of the trunk.

A few seconds passed before I heard her whisper.

"Is anyone there?"

A shiver went down my spine. Her voice was beautiful even though she was only whispering. Dazed, I didn't bother to hide as I peered around the tree to gawk at her. I heard her gasp when she saw my face, but I didn't pay attention to it as I studied her face, taking in her pixie cut and small nose.

My eyes followed her every move as she leapt into my tree, slowly crawling towards me. Her face was almost identical to mine, what with being dazed and all, as she slowly reached out a hand and caressed my cheek.

She seemed to come out of her stupor a little. "Who are you?"

She looked even cuter than she did before. I sighed and leaned into her touch. I told you I'd find her again.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey guys. So, how was everyone's Halloween? Also, to a couple of reviewers who were asking, the language is supposed to be a secret, but it's not hard to figure out. (And for those of you who guessed, you're correct)I was bored and thinking, so here's a new update!

Chapter Four

Alice POV

I couldn't get what happened out of my head. After a day, the strange language and lights had been stuck in my head. And what's worse is, my visions have gone hazy. I didn't notice it until after Carlisle told me to keep an eye out for anything strange. I would say it's the mutts, but as far as the family is aware, there aren't any in La Push anymore.

It was about the afternoon, when I noticed something. I couldn't see my future anymore. I completely froze, desperately searching for something, and sighed with relief when I saw myself, going to school tomorrow. I heard Edward call from downstairs.

"What was that Alice?"

"Yeah, you went all scared for a second there." My other brothers' voice followed Edward's.

I thought of how to put it. "For a second, my future disappeared-"

Immediately, my room was full of all the members of our family, except for Carlisle, who was at work.

"What's wrong Alice? Please tell me your future's back," Esme pleaded with a scared look on her face.

I rolled my eyes at them. "If you guys would've let me finish, you would've heard me tell you, I see myself tomorrow, so no worries." My voice turned soft looking at my families' faces.

Everyone visibly relaxed. "That's good Alicat. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't tease you every day," Emmett said jokingly, trying to ease the tension.

I huffed. "Glad to know I'm only kept around for your amusement."

Emmett laughed and everyone else smiled. They all stood there somewhat awkwardly for a moment before Rosalie announced that she was going hunting. Emmett, Jasper, Nash, and Edward decided to go with her, while Esme and myself would be staying at home.

I was sitting on my bed, humming to the song, _Into the Ocean_ by Blue October, when all of a sudden, I thought I heard fast paced footsteps running across the front yard. Which was strange considering Esme was in her garden and everyone else was gone. I stopped humming and raced over to my window, slamming it up and poking my head out. I didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean no one was there.

"Is anyone there?" I whispered, not wanting to worry Esme.

Just as I was about to dismiss my suspicions as paranoia from earlier, someone peered around the tree in front of my window. I stopped moving, as if I would scare her away by doing so, and could feel my eyes widen as I took in her face. She was beautiful, with full, wavy brown hair, neon green eyes, which looking back on it is strange, and full pink lips. I was completely stunned into silence, and more than a little dazzled, as I continued to stare at her. With a mind of its own, my body jumped towards her, landing on the same branch she stood on. I reached my hand out and touched her cheek, almost sighing in relief when I did. How strange. Noticing that she leaned into my touch, and then realizing I had no idea who this person was, I blew the cobwebs out of my head.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence.

Her eyes seemed to clear after a moment and she stepped back, if reluctantly. Her face full of amusement and happiness, she bent into a sweeping bow, before straightening up again. I almost gasped when I heard her voice.

"My name is Isabella Swan at your service, but I prefer Bella," she said. Bella's voice was soft and deep, yet still feminine. "And with whom am I conversing with?"

"I'm Alice," I replied, not really thinking. Her mannerisms were old fashioned, but she wasn't a vampire. How odd. And she didn't smell bad, so she wasn't a wolf. She interrupted my thoughts when she spoke.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry for this Alice, but I'm seizing the moment," she said, before walking towards me.

"Wait, what are you- Hey!"

Bella quickly picked me up, restraining me as she did so, and threw me over her shoulder. I slammed my hand down on her back, not too hard of course, I didn't want to actually hurt her, but it didn't seem to work.

"Put me down! Esme!" I yelled, trying to get my mother's attention.

Bella jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch, and took off into the forest, away from the direction of Esme's frantic voice. As she ran along, much faster than I had ever been able to go, dodging trees and jumping over rocks and other obstacles, she maneuvered me around, slipping one arm around my entire body, while reaching the other hand into her pocket, pulling out, surprisingly, a pen. I had stopped struggling while I watched her, but as soon as she made to write on me with whatever was in that pen, I started wriggling like mad.

"Just hold still a moment please Alice, I'm not going to hurt you," Bella groaned out after having drawn a smear on my arm.

"How the hell do I know that?" I screeched at her. Here was this random, yet beautiful, girl, who I just met, who was all nice, but then kidnaps _ME_, a future seeing friggin vampire! And she expects me to believe she's not going to hurt me!?

She finally manages to write something on my arm that apparently satisfies her, before she writes on her own arm. My eyes widen. Wait a minute, that looks familiar. My theory was confirmed when, after she put her pen away, both sets of words lit up a brilliant green, the same color from the other night, and the same color of her eyes.

Smiling, Bella stopped running. Her hearing must not have been too good though, because I could still hear Esme chasing wildly after us. Hopefully, I could stall until she got here.

I sighed. "Are you going to put me down now?" I asked.

She laughed and set me on my feet, slowly releasing my arms. I quickly jumped away from her, looking at my arm as I did so, frantically wiping at it when I noticed the ink still on my arm. When I looked back up at her, after confirming the ink wasn't coming off, she had a sad expression on her face. I immediately felt sad and moved towards her, before quickly shaking it off. What are you doing! She just kidnapped you, and now you're trying to comfort her!

Bella looked as though she was about to say something when Esme burst into the small clearing we had stopped in, looking teary eyed, and deathly terrified.

"Esme!"

I ran up to her, going to hug her, but as soon as I got within a couple feet of her, I hit a wall. What the-What did I run into? I looked around her, but didn't see anything. Esme collapsed on the ground sobbing, before she got out her cell phone and called Carlisle. She started to explain to him about what happened earlier, all the while I was frantically trying to get her attention. I whipped around to glare at Bella.

"What did you do to me!"


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey guys (hehe, I almost typed guts). I'm truly sorry about not updating for like 4 months, but I'm a jerk. Um, I'll try to update more often, but as a teenager, you never know. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter Five

Bella POV

Okay, so maybe kidnapping the not-so-human girl I have a major crush on was not such a good idea. But I was scared, what if she didn't listen to me, what if she is already with someone? And she doesn't seem too happy. She is currently glaring holes in my head with her beautiful topaz eyes… I shake my head. I guess I should explain.

"Um, I kind of made it so no one could interact with either of us?" I try to explain.

"You WHAT!" Alice screeched at me.

She quickly stalked up to me, getting in my face. "You turn me back to the way I was, or I swear, I will seriously hurt you," She spat.

And it was like her words turned me into a puppet. Immediately, I dissipated the command, freeing her, and me, into the living world again.

Esme, who noticed us magically appear in front of her, screamed, dropping her cell phone, and raced to Alice and tackled her onto the ground. I stood somewhat awkwardly a couple feet away from them, feeling like I shouldn't be here, it seems too personal.

Shifting from foot to foot, I hesitated before darting back into the trees, away from the two hysterical women. I should go, I don't know what came over me, but it can't be good, and I can't die. Not after what happened… No! Not that, not now.

After a few moments, I notice footsteps behind me. Sounds like only person.

"Wait!"

I slow to a stop and turn around, wary of facing her at the moment. Alice breaks through the trees and comes to a stop in front of me, one eyebrow raised.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks.

I glance behind me, hesitating. "Um, away, I guess. Uh, sorry about earlier, but I have to go now," I say somewhat reluctantly.

I turn and start running again, only to get slammed into the dirt. After a brief struggle, I manage to slip out from under her, darting away again, only to be pinned to a tree.

"Let me go!" I yell at her.

Alice pouts. "But you can't go."

Wow, she apparently forgives easily.

"And why not?"

She thinks for a moment.

"Because you don't want to?" She asks.

I shake my head.

She thinks again. "Please don't go, I just met you. Stay!"

Again with the puppets, I couldn't move. Great. When I didn't reply, I guess Alice took that as confirmation that I wasn't going to leave, because she let me go and did what looked like a happy dance.

* * *

Alice 

I don't know why I was so happy she wasn't leaving. I mean, she did just kind of kidnap me, but she did turn whatever it is off when I asked. Which is kind of weird. If she was going to do that, why stop as soon as I ask?

I peered at her. She was staring at me with a somewhat resigned look on her face, but she hadn't moved.

Esme crashed through the trees behind me, immediately coming to stand by my side, anxiously looking at Bella.

"Who is she, Alice? Is she the one that took you?"

I nodded my head slowly, still trying to figure out why I wanted her to stay so badly.

As soon as Esme saw me nod she stalked toward Bella and, before I could react, punched her right in the face.

Red swirled over my eyes, my body vibrating from how much I was growling. I could feel my eyes go from bright gold to pitch black in less than a second.

I sprinted forward and grabbed the female by the throat and slammed her into the ground. I roared into her face, baring my teeth, venom dripping from my chin. How dare she hurt, even touch _my_ mate.

My hand slowly squeezed her neck, crushing the marble flesh in my grip, until I was roughly hauled backwards, away from the vile female. Whipping around, I started to snarl, but quickly stopped and started purring when I saw my mate in front of me.

Darting to her, I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing my face in the crook of her neck, relishing in the perfection that is her scent.

I felt her face in my hair, and smiled into her skin when she started to trace patterns on my back. Ever so gently, I lifted my face up and stared at her eyes, now pulsing green and yellow, and slowly leaned forward.

* * *

Bella

One word crossed my mind as Alice's lips softly molded to mine. I had finally found my siela, my soul. My one and only, my true love, of all the names for it, the only one that fit for me was siela.

The world was forgotten as Alice slowly moved her lips against mine. A fog coated my mind, absolute bliss. All that there was was Alice and all that is ever needed is now her.

I pulled her flush against me and smiled.

The moment was ruined however, when six pairs of footsteps came crashing into our little area. I was roughly shoved back as Alice jumped in front of me, crouching low and growling loudly at the newcomers.

Now, I know I'm new at families and everything, but I didn't think that was a typical greeting, so I reached out and ran my fingers through Alice's short hair. It had an immediate response as she started purring again and leaned back against my hand adorably.

By now, the remaining… well whatever they are, were grouped together around the one they called Esme, glaring at me.

The tall blonde female stalked toward me, only to stop when Alice started growling again.

"Why did you do this to Esme?!" she yelled.

Before I could respond, Esme herself spoke.

"It wasn't her, it was Alice," she whispered.

Everyone's heads whipped toward my siela, who was currently still growling at the blonde. Looks like we've got a problem.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I admit, a weird ending. But I wanted the chapter finished tonight, and I didn't know exactly how to end it so… yea. Anyways, hoped you liked it. Oh, and several people have been asking about translations and stuff, and that's kinda supposed to remain a secret for now, but I guess I can tell you a couple things. First off, the language is Lithuanian. Second, I kinda forgot exactly what I wrote. I know I put it somewhere, and I know the gist of it, but I'm not entirely sure. I'll get back to you on that. Um, that's basically it. Please leave a review, and I'll try to update soon. Also, you can take a look at my other stories…

-Ally


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hey guys! So, I have absolutely no time to write this, but in the ancient way of the teenager, I use procrastination to help open up my schedule. That was weird…

Chapter Six

Bella POV

Alice purred under my fingertips, as I ran my fingers lightly through her short hair. I had pulled her back a couple yards so she would stop growling at the blond. I'm sure she would feel bad about it later. Along with Esme and the blond female, there were four males, two blondes, a stocky one, and a boy who looked like he had never heard of a comb, and one other female, a brunette with curly hair.

After coming to terms with what Esme told them, the blond whipped her glare to me.

"What did you do!"

I held both of my hands up defensively, ignoring Alice's whimper when my hands left her soft locks.

"I didn't do anything. I believe she was simply defending me," I said calmly, trying to ease the woman. "I assume she's your family, so I know this is a little strange, howe-"

I got cut off as the blond lunged at me, apparently my words made her angry. She moved very fast, almost as fast as I was, but not quite. I quickly wrapped my arms around Alice and pulled her to the side, catching her as she tried to make a lunge of her own.

Pulling Alice behind me, angling myself towards all of them, I tried to diffuse the situation.

"Look, I haven't really done anything wrong. Stop tryi-"

Once again, I was interrupted, but at least this time, it wasn't physically violent. It was the bronze haired boy.

"What are you? Why can't I hear your thoughts? Why can't I hear Alice's thoughts either?!" he screamed.

Jesus, just chill out. "Boy, I don't know you, and I don't trust you or any of your family frankly." With one exception, of course. "I promise I'm no threat to you, so long as you don't provoke me or Alice."

I'm glad I activated that command before I came here. Assuming the boy really can read minds, it's good mine is protected. Although, the part about not being able to read Alice's mind confused me. We would have to talk about it later.

By this time, Alice had calmed slightly and was peering around my shoulder at her family, one of her arms wrapped around my waist, and her other hand resting on my bicep.

I glanced at her before speaking again.

"I am sure you are worried, but I would like to return to my home at the moment. With Alice," I added quickly after seeing her face fall.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, one of the blond males looked at me strangely, but nodded his head slowly. He grabbed the brunette's hand and tugged her away into the trees, back the way they had come.

Alice POV (somewhat random timing, I know)

After trying to defend my mate several times, and warning away that stupid blond, I was now snuggled into the back of my beautiful Bella, staring cautiously at the other vampires. I vaguely recognized some of them, but wasn't really focused on that.

I smiled when my mate said she wanted me to go with her. My beast purred in my head. I rubbed my face into her throat, inhaling her beautiful scent and coating her skin with my own. Hesitantly, my tongue peeked out of my mouth and ran along the skin behind her ear. I almost moaned out loud. She tasted exactly like she smelled.

Almost as soon as my tongue touched her, Bella whipped around and threw me over her shoulder, ignoring the protests and noises of the vampires gathered now behind her, quickly disappearing in the dust she left behind.

Giggling madly, I ran my fingers down her back lightly, slipping one of my hands in her back pocket.

"Alice," Bella said, a warning.

I pulled my hand out of her pocket grumpily, my face forming a pout as I propped my head up with both of my hands.

Curious as to where we were going, I tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

I wriggled around until I had flipped around, now sitting on her shoulder, one hand wrapped around her head for support, and one of her arms wrapped around my legs.

"Where are we headed?"

Bella slowed down, and then stopped. After gently putting me on the ground, she spun me around and pointed at the house we had stopped in front of.

Tugging me forward, she said "This is my current home."

I smiled at her, stumbling after her. She was really pretty.

Bella pulled me into the house, closing the door behind me.

"Charlie's not home right now, so you can come in."

Who's Charlie? Does he one a chocolate factory? I giggled and grabbed Bella's arm, swaying wildly. I feel weird.

Bella was looking at me now.

"Alice, are you feeling well?"

She sounded scared. Growling, I looking around, swinging my head this way and that, looking for what was scaring her.

Bella lightly grabbed my face and pulled it towards her. She studied my eyes for a moment before grabbing my hand once again and pulling me upstairs.

After being pulled into a room that smelled like Bella, and being shoved onto a bed, she quickly sat beside me and turned my head towards her.

"Alice, are you okay?"

I looked at her confused. "Of course I'm okay. I'm a vampire, and vampires can't get sick," I said, wagging my finger in her face.

Wait, did I just say vampire? I looked at her eyes, which had widened. She had frozen completely and had gone very tense. Oops.

Bella POV

Vampire. Vampire. The word was on repeat inside my head. Vampire, vampire, vampire.

Shaking my head slightly, I focused my eyes on my Alice, who was sitting beside me, staring at me with concern written on her face, and her eyes showed she was scared.

Stupid! She's your siela, it doesn't matter that she's a vampire. She could be a frickin' troll for all I care.

I gently reached out to her and pulled her to me, hugging her close to me and running my fingers through her soft hair. Immediately, her chest started rumbling, her purr relaxing me and causing me to sigh into her neck, running my nose along her throat.

Alice pulled back and stared into my eyes, her irises swirling gold and inky black. She smiled softly, just as her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped forward.

A/N: So, how is it? I finally finished another chapter, woohoo! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, who finally snapped me out of my daze, especially shadow bane. Thanks a bunch. Heh, but I guess you'll still be anxious, cause this chapter has a big cliffy too! Ah well, you'll just have to bug me and I'll see what I can do. Please feel free to check out my other stories. I'm about to update shape shifter, so if you're reading that one, checkup soon. 'Til next time.

-Ally


End file.
